Autumn Sky
by HaloGatomon
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic, one-shot. When faced with a path he knows he won't come back from, Ron does a little musing and asks a few things


Title ~ Autumn Sky  
  
Authors ~ Halo Son   
  
Rating ~ G  
  
Disclaimer ~ Me no own Harry Potter, nope.  
  
Summary ~ One-shot, my first Harry Potter fic. When faced with a path he knows he won't come back from, Ron muses on a few things. Ron's POV.  
  
Dedications ~ To Erica, for being a wonderful and most treasured friend. You're a great friend Erica, like a sister to me! Thanks for everything you've done for me and for just being yourself. This one's for you!  
  
  
Autumn Sky  
  
By Halo Son  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time it's my way   
I can't explain, only feel  
Trust me this one time  
That's all I can say  
  
The world will still turn  
Though I may not be on it  
From the sky I will see you  
Go on, you must believe  
  
The sky is red, the sun is low  
And I must leave now  
Understand, understand me  
I'm sorry it had to be this way  
  
This time it's my way  
------ Halo Son  
~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you'll understand, even if it takes time.  
  
You always were stubborn weren't you Harry? You wouldn't listen to me, I had no choice. You don't know how much it hurt me to knock you out like that. I guess you won't ever know just how much.  
  
And people call me stubborn!  
  
Remember when she made that prediction Harry?  
  
Two friends would depart, only one would return. Kinda seems cliché don't you think Harry? But when we left class that day and I saw the look she gave me…I knew which one of us would not be returning.  
  
I tried to tell you Harry, but you wouldn't listen and now it's come to this.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I'm sorry for everything; for all the times we argued, for always trying to be a hero and ending up getting you hurt, for not listening when all you've ever done for me is be a good friend. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough friend in return.  
I'm not trying to be a hero here Harry.  
  
It's not time yet, not for you anyway. Your battle with Voldemort will come, but not today. Only my battle is today; it will start my way…though it will not end my way.  
  
That's fate I guess.  
  
You never did like fate did you Harry? Can't say I like it either.  
  
You hated never being in control of your own future, your own destiny. I hated it too, but that doesn't matter now. I'll face what is thrown at me, I'll face it for you Harry and Hermione too.  
  
You've gotta look out for her when I'm gone, okay Harry?  
  
You and her share something very special and don't you dare deny it. I can see the way you two look at each other. I'm happy for you both and I hope you know that.  
  
You'll be safe here Harry, hidden from view and thought. No one will find you, I'll make sure of that.   
  
When you wake, my fight will be over and yours will just begin.  
  
Take care of them all for me, won't you Harry? Hermione will need you, now more than ever. Don't shut her out, whatever you do make sure it's not that. Look in her eyes, you can help each other through this.  
  
Ginny will be confused and distraught. She'll need a friend to help her through. She won't understand at first, try to help her to do so. Though she may never admit it, she'll miss me watching over her should all the time. You'll see it in her eyes. Tell her she'll never be alone, never! I'll always be with her, no matter where she goes.  
  
Fred and George…they always had each other. But this will hit them both hard. Make sure they don't go and do something stupid, okay Harry? Remind them that vengeance will get them nowhere…except death. Tell them it's not what I would want, they'll understand.  
  
I don't know how Percy will react. His nose is stuck so much in his work for the Ministry it's hard to tell just what he feels. I can only imagine how he'll feel. He may seem not to care, but he does. He might be cold and bitter, so be prepared for that. He might bury himself in his work to keep himself from the truth. Remind him it's okay to cry.  
  
Bill and Charlie? They could lose themselves. Though they work far from us, they've always been the more protective brothers cause they're the oldest. Even though I've grown, I believe they've always kept their jobs of being protective of me. They will hurt deeply; they will hurt that they could not be here to save me. Tell them I don't want them to forever spend they're lives hurting, tell them I'll always be watching over them like they used to for me.  
  
Mom and dad? Like Ginny they'll both be distraught. You gotta tell them that I stood by this choice I'm making with pride and strength, though deep inside I'm scared. Tell them I love them so much, all of them, and that I'm proud of each and every one of them, and that I'm proud to be a Weasley.  
  
I just hope they will be proud of me.  
  
I bet you'll wonder just why I did this. Surely I must know I can't win this fight, and you're right. I can't win this fight, but it won't stop me from doing my damn hardest trying!   
  
You see Harry, a person's gotta stand up for what he or she believes in and that's why I'm doing this Harry. I'm standing up for what I believe in, for the good that's in this world, for those I love and care for.  
  
For you Harry, I hope you understand.  
  
The sun's getting lower in the sky now and a chill is filling the air.  
  
He's calling me Harry, do you hear him too? No, I guess not and I'm glad for it.  
  
I have to go now, I know you feel it too.   
  
You shudder against the sudden draft of wind blowing our way, my hair being blown against my forehead. I shiver too, but I'm only concerned for you.   
  
I remove my cloak from around my body and I lay it over your still form, tucking the edges under your chin.   
  
As I kneel, staring at your face, I feel stinging in the corner of my eyes. Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I just can't help it though. The thought of everything we've done together, all the things we said we were gonna do after we left Hogwarts, the tears keep coming and I can't stop them.  
  
This is goodbye Harry, I know somewhere deep inside you know it too.   
  
Reaching down on to the ground I pick up another cloak, the cloak we used to get out here, the one that fell from your hand when I hit you. I wince. The memory of that still hurts you know. It always will, even when I leave.  
  
Taking the cloak between my fingers I slowly place it over you as well and in an instant you've disappeared from sight. Sometimes your father's invisibility cloak really does come in handy.  
  
I might see your parents when I go Harry. If I do, you can be sure I'll tell them what a fantastic person you are, the greatest friend I could ever ask and hope for. You've made me proud Harry, I hope I've made you proud.  
  
I slowly stand, the last of my tears trickling down my face. This one's for you Harry. That's what friends do you know; they look out for each other. Never doubt for a second I didn't care, cause I always have. Why do you think it was the two of us that ended up in the most trouble together?  
  
But this time, you can't come.  
  
This one's for keeps Harry.  
  
"Goodbye Harry." I whisper softly under my shaking breath, under the dying light of the setting sun. "Someday…I know we'll meet again. I'll wait for you Harry, I'll wait for you all."  
  
I turn away and I begin to walk into the Forbidden Forest…where He lurks. I don't look back, I can't look back Harry. If I do, I won't continue, I know I won't. I swallow hard and keep walking away.  
  
He's coming for me Harry, I can feel his evil presence draw closer.  
  
I'm scared. Hell I'm terrified! But I have to do this, I want to do this. I want to show him that a Weasley is never afraid to stand in front of death and face it. I want to show him that I'm not just some forgotten sidekick of the famous Harry Potter. I want to show him exactly what it means to be your friend.  
  
I walk further into the forest. There's mist everywhere and it's drawing me in like a fish hooked on to the line of a fisherman.   
  
Remember that time we went fishing Harry? My father told us that it was a Muggle pastime and was interested to try it, so he took the whole family out, including you, to a beautiful place next to a large river and we spent the whole day fishing. Fred and George became bored quickly and went off to do their own things or annoy the hell out of Percy who, and let's be honest, would've preferred to be at home working. You found it so interesting and I made some jokes that made you laugh.   
  
You don't realise it Harry, but you've become part of my family. I think of you as more than a friend. I think of you as a brother. Like my older brothers who have the instincts to protect me, I have the instinct to protect you. I know after this I can protect you no longer, but soon you'll be ready to face this same evil…and you will defeat it.  
  
I don't remember how long I walked for in this horrid forest, nor do I remember actually confronting Voldemort, but I do remember all the things I said to him and I had no regrets, despite what he did to me for it. I regret nothing of what I said and I was proud. This was my moment and I would stand by it always.  
  
Then I remember the pain.  
  
The excruciating pain. I didn't know how long I could take it. It was unlike anything I had ever experiences or imagined. I screamed, but I took no shame in it. I couldn't take the pain, but I would NOT let my strength fall. I stayed strong, drawing my power from the thoughts of those I cared for. They were the ones I was defending, and   
I would…even though I knew the end was drawing closer.  
  
I wasn't surprised Voldemort didn't kill me outright. He wanted me to suffer. He wanted me to feel every second of the pain he was inflicting on me and hell I felt it all. But never until the very end did my strength fail.  
  
I remember hitting the ground hard before darkness took me.  
  
But fate wasn't done with me just yet.  
  
The next thing I remember was hearing a voice.   
  
At first I wasn't sure whose voice it was; my head was spinning and my entire body hurt terribly. I moaned through the pain, gritting my teeth in a faint attempt to stave off the sick feeling in my stomach.  
  
It was then I recognised the voice…the voice that was calling my name.  
  
Damn no! Don't let him find me! Don't let him find me like this!  
  
My body is too damaged, I can't move, but if I had the choice I would. I would hide because I didn't want Harry to see me like this.  
  
My spirit is fading, I can feel myself letting go.  
  
I sigh sadly, because I know you will find me Harry.  
  
I know you'll burst into this small clearing and find my body laying upon the dirt-ridden ground, bloody and beaten. I know you'll cry, you'll scream in horror, seeing me here like this. I know you'll run to my side only to find you're too late, that I'm already gone.  
  
And I am leaving Harry, I'm almost gone now. My breath is shallow, my heartbeat is getting weaker. It's ringing in my ears, can't you hear it Harry? I guess not, you won't ever hear it again will you?  
  
My eyes are closing now, this is my last breath. I hear footsteps, you're getting closer   
Harry, but you'll be too late.   
  
Darkness is drawing me in, I'm too weak to resist.  
  
This is it.  
  
Goodbye…remember what I said…always…  
  
My final breath leaves me, and my heart plays it's last beat.  
  
You've found me, haven't you Harry?  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
